la mansión embrujada
by fannithaandHaku
Summary: sakura haruno.. se muda a la mansión youichi.. donde viven sus tíos y su primo, la mansion youichi tiene una maldicion y ella tiene romperla, pero durante su aventura conocera un sentimiento el cual le ayudara a romper la maldicion. HIRUMAMO Y SASUSAKU lo se soy pesima con el summary. ENTREN Y LEAN


Hola¡ bueno este es un nuevo proyecto en el que me digne a trabajar es inspirado en la película japonesa ringu no se si la conocen es como el aro bueno empieza diferente porque me dio miedo seguir viéndola y otra cosa les contare algo que me sucedió,- mi papá me puso un horario para usar el ordenador a sí que me retrasare un poquito con las continuaciones de los capítulos, bueno comencemos con este fics de terror y creo que ¿romance? Disfruten aviso: yo salgo en el fics jijijiji como obviamente: megane ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.capitulo 1: la casa ¿embrujada?

Una linda mañana de verano donde el sol está más fuerte que otras mañanas, esas mismas que a las personas les gusta y otras personas no mucho y una de esas personas era yo.. Haruno Sakura… se preguntan ¿Por qué no le gustan? La respuesta es fácil no es que no me gusten las adoro; pero la razón por la cual odio esta es porque en este momento me estoy mudando de mi casa a otra casa así es no me quiero mudar digo ¿Quién quiere? Dejas a tus amigos, a tu ``querido´´ vecino(nótese el sarcasmo) si tienes a tu novi ; en fin dejas muchas cosas y bueno imagínate que de una casa media pasaras a una mansión no, no quiero y aunque suene superficial mi primo hiruma(quien vive en la mansión) dice que esta embrujada y yo de pasmada le creí y ahora desde que mi dulce madre me dijo que nos mudaríamos y yo de ``inteligente´´ le pregunte adonde casi se me va el alma al escuchar ``la mansión youichi´´(música escalofriante y un trueno) bueno pero no hay marcha atrás ya que bueno ya voy en la camioneta de mis padres T-T.

Veo por la ventana y me pongo mi mp3; como son las 6:00 am; estoy dispuesta a dormir una rato cierro los ojos poco a poco pero… no pude ni cerrarlos porque mi hermana( o sea yo ^^) comenzó a preguntar un montón de cosas que no escuche muy bien ya que la muy tonta no se dio cuenta que llevaba los audífonos, me los quite…

¿Qué decías tú?- le pregunte a megane

¿Qué si crees que es cierto lo que dice hiruma-sempai?- me pregunto en un susurro, que no me diga que el demonio ese le dijo algo a ella porque me las pagara cuando lleguemos

¿Qué te dijo?- le dije yo esperando la respuesta

¡que su casa esta embrujada!- me respondió, jaja hiruma youichi date por muerto ¬¬

¡ah! ¿eso?, no megane no le creas lo que dice- le dije a mi pobre y espero que engañada hermanita

Oh, bueno, ¡qué alivio!- respondió suspirando, pero bueno ¡ah! Otra cosa que no les conté ¡ solo megane, hiruma y yo! Pasaremos en la mansión y la razón es sencilla: mis tíos saldrán al extranjero en un viaje de no sé qué y mis adorados padres ¬¬ irán con ellos y el viaje dura UN año entero imagínense un año sola bueno con mi primo y mi hermana pero es igual en una casota donde capaz y te pierdes te sientes sola.

En ese momento llegamos a la mansión, entramos en un enorme patio, antes de llegar y estacionarnos megane por ser la menor no tubo que ayudar con el equipaje y la muy aprovechada fue la primera en salir disparada del auto y como siempre causando la risa de mis padres admito que yo también me reí, bajamos las cosa del auto y fuimos a la puerta donde megane se encontraba intentando alcanzar el timbre (no me culpen mido 1.38) así que mamá la cargo para que pudiera tocarlo (ding-dong) retumbo el sonido por todas las habitaciones ; luego de un momento las puertas se abrieron haciendo un chillido espantoso causando que la pobre de mi hermana saltara de los brazos de mamá a papá y de papá a los míos; aparecieron un numero decente de sirvientas quienes nos guiaron al interior, al entrar pasamos por una enorme sala, y al pie de la escalera se encontraban mis tíos: (aviso: le cambiare el nombre al padre de hiruma y a su madre xD)

Áyame youichi: una mujer rubia de ojos verdes, alta de cuerpo delgado; sonriente y de buen carácter, suele ser sarcástica y en situaciones demandantes es seria y fría, muy hermosa y tiene 36 años

Hiroshi youichi: un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, alto, delgado, serio y responsable tiene el carácter de hiruma parece muy joven al igual que su esposa. Tiene 38 años.

Nosotros nos acercamos a saludarlos cortésmente; pero no significa que mis tíos sean muy fríos si no que teníamos tiempo de no verlos, mis padres y mis tíos fueron a una de las habitaciones de la mansión mientras mi hermana (que por cierto aun la cargaba ¬¬) y yo nos quedamos en la gran sala, poco tiempo después bajo nuestro ``adorado´´ primo bajo por las escaleras con una sonrisa burlona yo solo mire seria y mi hermanita rápidamente salto a sus brazos ¬¬

¡veo que no saludas!- me dijo con mi hermanita en brazos

¡no tengo porque!- conteste de mala gana

¡OE! No te enfades- dijo él como si nada, en ese momento Megane le susurro algo a Hiruma que no escuche; él la bajo y ella salió corriendo escaleras arriba intente detenerla pero Hiruma me detuvo.

¿A dónde crees que vas?- me pregunto con una voz rara

¡a traer a mí hermana! ¿quizá?- le dije irónicamente

Realmente necesito hablar contigo ¿puedo?- pregunto mi primo algo raro…

¡sí!- le dije un poco insegura

¡vamos, prima no muerdo!- dijo Hiruma; lo seguí hasta una habitación extraña con aspecto gótico y escalofriante

¿Hiruma?- llame observando el lugar

¿Qué?- me respondió él

¿Qué hacemos aquí?- le pregunte asustada

¡ya verás!- fue lo único que me dijo, se acerco a un librero, no me diga un pasadizo secreto regreso con un extraño libro en la mano y me lo mostro

¿Qué es esto?- le pregunte alzando una ceja

¡ábrelo! Y mira la pág… 19- me dijo un poco apresurado, obedecí y abrí el libro casí se me salen los ojos de orbita al ver la imagen que tenia…

Esto es…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara **

**¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? ¿les gusto reviews?**

**Bueno les dejare unas preguntitas y espero que me contesten a través de sus reviews ^^**

**-¿Qué creen que pasara?**

**-¿Qué vio sakura en el libro?**

**-¿Por qué Hiruma estaba tan extraño?**

**Bueno les dejo las repuestas a su imaginación… nos leemos**

**Sayonara, matta ne**


End file.
